Past life
by iluvecfromtwilight
Summary: I know him from a past life he was my best friend but I don't remember him ever dying. What if Bella knew Edward from a past life before he was a Vampire and they meet again after Bella died from the flu but Edward has never died. They were lovers.Done
1. Chapter 1

**Past Life**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight series or Captain Crunch**

**A/N- I know I said I got over twilight but that was a lie**

I had just moved to Forks, Washington and now I was getting ready for my first day of school at Forks High. I got dressed in a turquoise long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with tennis shoes. I ran down stair and poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch and I ran out the door to drive to my new school in my new truck.

When I got there I noticed where both the parking lot and the main office, where I need to go after I parked. I went into the office only to be greeted by a lady who had red hair and she just threw some papers at me and yelled at me to go away. I took a guess and thought that I am the only new kid here.

I looked down at my classes and I headed to room 112 for my English class, the teacher there was really boring and didn't care what we did so I tried to make some friends. I met Jessica who loved to gossip and Lauren who didn't seem to like me very much and Angela who was a little quiet but she seemed like a real friend.

I went to math class with Jessica and I never liked math so we just talked about me for some time. That class I met Eric, Mike, and Tyler who were crushing on me a little obviously. After math I had Spanish which I actually liked so I paid some attention even thou I had Jessica chatting my right ear off.

Finally it was lunch time where I noticed five very beautiful teenagers and one of them had a very familiar face. 

"Who are they," I finally asked Angela after starring at them.

"They are the Cullens, the blond girl is Rosalie and the big guy next to her is her boyfriend Emmett, the short girl with black spiky hair is Alice and the blond boy next to her is her boyfriend and Rosalie's twin Jasper and finally the one with the bronze hair and is the only single one is Edward." She answered.

"I think I know him, by any chance is his full name Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I asked.

"Yeah it is," she answered. Then I fainted just because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Past life**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight series**

When I woke up I was back in my room and Charlie was hovering over me.

"Hey Bells how you feeling?" he asked me.

"Ok I guess how did I get here," I asked him.

"The nurse called and asked me to pick you up after you fainted," he told me.

"How long was I out," I asked.

"Just about five hours," he responded. To which I was shocked by and then he left saying he'll get me some water. I was left to think about what happen and I remember seeing Edward for the second time in this life. The first time was through a crystal ball and in my last life I died before he did but even if he did die our names never changed.

"Ok Bells here is your water and I just got a call from the station and I need to go in so will you be safe here by yourself," he asked while I chugged down my water.

"Yup I will be fine dad," I said while I got a strange feeling that I would not be alone.

I went to open my window because I felt really warm and once it was fully opened I felt a huge gush a wind and then two arms encircle me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past life chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series**

I was pulled into an ice cold chest and I did the only thing I could think

of. I fought them but it only felt like I was punching bricks and then I arms

pulled me back and I saw Edward Cullen.

"I have missed so much," he told me while looking into my eyes.

"I did too, but you haven't change at all what happened?" I asked him.

"Well after I went to your funeral I caught the Spanish influenza I was

sent to the hospital where I watch my parents die and then I met Carlisle he

told he was a vampire and he bit me for immortally ever since then I was

wondering if I would ever meet you again and now I have," he answered me.

"You're a vampire," I whispered.

"Yes but Bella the type of vampire I am is nothing like what you have

read," he told me. "I can't sleep or eat or drink but I do only suck animal

blood and the sun doesn't hurt me but it does do something me that I will

have to show you later."

"So you're the good type of them," I asked.

"Oh no Bella we are still bad we still crave humans and I crave your

blood the most that usually means that you are my mate," He told me.

"Are all of the Cullen's vampires," I wanted to know.

"Yes but you can not tell a soul and I must leave now," he said hastily.

And then he fled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n**

**I am not continuing this story**

**I have no more time for it**

**I am writing four novels so I just can't**


	5. Important note

Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow

Gothic Saku-chan

iluvecfromtwilight

-Sorry for it not being a chapter, i just havent found the drive to continue with this story yet, as i had quite a bit written out on paper, which my silly little brother distroyed. Though Please sign and pass on


End file.
